If $g(x) = 2x^2 - 3$ and $h(x) = 4x^3 +1$, what is the value of $g(h(-1))$?
First, evaluating $h(-1) = 4(-1)^3 + 1 = -3$.  Then, evaluating $g(-3) = 2(-3)^2 - 3 = \boxed{15}$.